1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weighted accessories for exercising purposes and, more particularly to a novel weighted accessory detachably connected to the garments of a person undergoing training exercises.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice in toning or exercising muscles to employ weights which when lifted or manipulated by the user will strengthen and/or tone muscles. Some muscles are more difficult to exercise and require longer periods of exercise as well as increased weights as compared to toning and exercising other parts of the person""s body. For example, the quadriceps muscles in the thighs as well as the hamstring muscles and the gluteus maximus muscles require special attention and are difficult muscles to train. Conventional exercise machines generally require that a person employ heavy bar bell weights and do what is known as squats in multiple sets in order to exercise the quadriceps. In other instances, benches are employed where the person undergoing training is prone and the legs are curled about pivoted levers to which weights are attached. Such prior devices are heavy and require a great deal of floor space. Usually a person undergoing weight training wears a gym costume of some sort but the costume is not used to carry weights during the training period. Although the costume may employ pockets, cuffs or the like, these garment conveniences are not used in connection with performing specific exercises.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a garment worn by a person undergoing weight training which may include pockets for holding a plurality of weights so that resistance training can be achieved as a person normally walks about. The weights may be placed in detachable pockets that can be arranged on the arm or leg portions of garments worn by the person or the pockets may be formed as an integral part of the garment. The weights should be readily removable so that the choice of overall weight can be selected depending on the experience and conditioning of the user.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel weighted accessory for use in connection with exercising garments or costumes and which are integral therewith. In one form of the invention, a garment such as a pair of shorts which are worn about the hips and thighs of the person in training includes a plurality of pockets intended to insertably receive a plurality of weights when the garment is worn by the user. The pockets may be formed on either the outside or the inside of the garment; however, it is preferred that the opening leading into the pockets be formed on the inside of the garment for aesthetic purposes. The plurality of pockets may be formed by individually stitching a sheet of material to a backing sheet of material at spaced-apart intervals so that storage cavities are provided between the stitched seams holding the first sheet to the second sheet. The weight may take the form of elongated weight members composed of steel, lead or the like and the opening to the respective storage compartments of each of the stitched pockets may be open or a flap may be employed for covering all of the openings. A snap fastener may be employed for holding the flap in a releasably closed position. In another form of the invention, the pockets may be formed as a separate piece which is detachably connected by means of a hook and pile fastener to the sleeves of an exercising garment or costume or to the outside of the shorts worn by the user. In the latter instance, the two component hook and pile fastener includes one component on the backside of the pocket accessory, while the other component is the material of the garment worn by the user.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a series or plurality of pockets arranged in side-by-side relationship on a garment worn by a person undergoing exercise training and wherein weighted inserts are carried in the respective pockets to provide resistance as the user moves about.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pocket or series of pockets which are carried as a single unitary construction on a garment or costume worn by persons undergoing an exercise training procedure wherein weights may be placed in their respective pockets.
Yet another object resides in providing a plurality of weights which may be slipped into respective pockets which are integrally formed on the garment of a person undergoing weight training exercises.
A further object resides in providing a weight training system whereby a plurality of weights may be carried in pockets on the garment of the user so that resistance is provided to the muscles of the user as the user moves about in normal daily activity.
Another object resides in providing a weighted garment with substantial crotch reinforcement to transmit load forces into the body of the garment and the user.
Still a further object resides in a weighted garment having reinforced waist cinching or belting including a D-Ring for attachment to a load bearing cable or rope.
Yet another object relates a weighted garment with a stretchable fabric carrying pockets for holding individual weights with an interconnecting mesh or perforated abdominal section and a reinforced crotch section.